A Good Accident
by DragonSayer100
Summary: What happens when France and England accidentally kiss? England's true feelings might be revealed to France that the Brit doesn't want him to know. (Completed, unless people want a little follow up story.)


Note: This is the first time I'm doing a fanfiction so, sorry if it's not the best. Also, I don't have the patience to the text look like France has a French accent (if you know what I mean) but I might change that at some point. This originally was posted on my dA account (DragonSayer100).

 **Warning: Slight cursing (a one or two words). Also, they might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

Today, was a nice day on London, England. The personification of the country, also known as Arthur, was sitting on a park bench exhausted with his face in his hands. The reason why would be the personification of France, also known as Francis.

~A little earlier~

The world meeting this month had of course been held in England which was fine with the Brit. Everything had gone more or less the same with chaos starting not five minutes after the meeting had begun and poor Germany trying to get everything back in order. Of course, this meant that Arthur and Francis were arguing as usual.

"What did you call me you frog?!" Arthur yelled at the French man.

"You heard me you Black Sheep of Europe!" Francis yelled back.

"Why you bloody git!"

"Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Eu-" Francis yelled until he was cut off by Arthur grabbing his neck.

"Shut it fr-!" The Brit began it yell until Francis grabbed his neck.

The two were shaking each other of course they weren't using enough strength to kill each other (though they technically can't die that way) but enough to get the other's point across. It was perfectly normal at this point until Francis used a little too much strength and made Arthur fall forward. The Englishman's eyes widened as he fell forward. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips crashed together. Two pairs of eyes widened in shock. They didn't immediately pull away from the shock but Arthur soon pulled away from the Frenchman. He put his wrist up to his mouth and could feel his face heat up from embarrassment and something else. He scanned the room and was relieved to see that nobody had saw the accident. He glanced back at Francis who had a hand on his lips and an obvious blush across his face. Their eyes met for a moment but both quickly averted their eyes from one another. Before either one could say anything about what just happened, an agitated Germany got everyone's attention and got the meeting back on track.

The rest of the meeting Arthur tried to keep himself from blushing and looking at Francis. At some point during the meeting Arthur found a piece of paper on his lap from Francis saying to meet him after the meeting so they could talk. He folded the paper back up and glance over at the Frenchman. Francis looked back into his eyes with a serious look, Arthur looked away without confirming or denying if he was going to meet him after the meeting.

The meeting drew to a close after quite a long time. Most people got up from their seats and hurriedly went out the building after being in their for so long. Arthur snuck his way into the mass for a different reason. He could have sworn he heard someone say his name as he exited.

As soon as he was out of the building, he nearly ran to get as far away as he could from the building. He eventually grew tired and began to look for a place he could rest at. He noticed a park and decided to rest their before he actually went back to his house.

~Present~

The British man was now thinking over what he had happened earlier. He had kissed Francis, though it was an accident he still had kissed him. He would never admit it to anyone but he had a long running crush on the Frenchman. He didn't quite know when he had fallen in love but it had been before Francis _'proposed_ '. He was in shock when it had happen and if it was his personal choice he would have said yes to the guy, but he was a country and he couldn't say yes since his people nor his leader would have agreed to it. Plus, it wasn't like the guy was proposing to _him_ he was proposing to the _country_ England not the person. So, in the end he had turned him down even though he really didn't want to.

He let out an irritated sigh. He didn't know how he was going to confront the Frenchman about the kiss. He went through the scenarios about what could happen. Confessing was out of the question. He only real option he had was to play it off as accident, which it was, and that it was the 'Frog's' fault in the first place and hopefully an argument would occur soon afterward. That was probably the best outcome even though he would much rather prefer a different one, he knew it wouldn't happen. Well, he at least had a month until next month where the meeting would be in France to think of something fool-proof.

He took in a deep breathe. He didn't quite know why but he felt like crying though he wouldn't do that in public. He continued to sit on the bench his head still in his hands and not paying attention to anything else.

A pair of feet pounding on the park's path. The noise got closer and closer to him and whoever was running in his direction was slowing down until they completely stopped in front of him. The person was breathing heavily. Arthur didn't take notice of the person's presence while wallowing in self-pity.

"Mon dieu! You were able to get far in such a short amount of time." Francis panted out, trying to catch his breathe.

Arthur was genuinely surprised that Francis had actually ran to try to find him. He felt his heartbeat rise a bit and he could feel his face heat up a bit. Still, he did his best to try to calm himself. "What do you want Francis?" He asked, his tone very monotone.

"Well, I had told a certain someone to wait for me after the meeting to talk, but they decided to run away." The Frenchman said exhaustion dying down and anger rising.

"What does it matter?" Arthur said.

Francis was going to retort until he noticed that Arthur didn't call him a name or well sound angry or annoyed with him. At this point he at least would be cursing some very unpleasant words. He let out a sigh. "What's wrong Arthur?" He asked kindly, getting on his knees to get on the same level as the other male.

"Nothing." Arthur replied without looking up.

"Yeah right, Arthur, tell me what's wrong." Francis said in a firm voice, shaking the Brit a bit.

Arthur didn't know why or how but he felt a surge of angry. "I said it was nothing, so leave me alone!" He snapped at the Frenchman.

Francis had a look of surprise on his face. Arthur honestly didn't mean to snap at him. He was just so frustrated with his emotions that he kind of just took it out on Francis. He looked back at the ground feeling ashamed of himself. Though, he was starting to worry since Francis hadn't retorted back.

Francis suddenly grabbed Arthur's hand and started to drag him away and out of the park.

"Where are you taking me, git?" The surprised Brit yelled.

"Somewhere more private." Francis said, his tone serious.

Arthur was going to say something but after hearing Francis's tone decided against it. He was to say a bit scared about what Francis was going to do or say when they reached their destination, where ever that was. The walk was a silent one with Francis walking at a fast pace and Arthur trying to keep up with him. During the whole trip Francis's grip never loosened its hold on Arthur's hand.

Eventually, they reached their destination which was Arthur's house. Francis rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the front door. The Brit began to wonder why he had a key then he remembered one too many times the Frenchman dragging the Brit back home after getting drunk and not being able to find the key to get inside the house.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by Francis roughly jerking him inside, closing the door, and basically slamming Arthur into the closed door. The Brit would have tried to escape if it wasn't for the fact that Francis was blocking his way and was quite a bit bigger than himself.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Arthur." Francis demanded.

"Nothing is wrong, frog." Arthur retorted adverting his eyes.

"Bullshit, than why do you look like you're about to cry!" Francis shouted.

Arthur froze. He know he felt close to tears but did he actually look that way. He look at Francis and saw his eyes filled with anger but also worry. The Brit looked down at the floor he felt himself started to shake and his wall crumble until he started to cry. The bigger male embraced him as soon as he started to cry.

"Arthur, please tell me what's wrong. I know we fight a lot but still... Tell me what's bothering you?" Francis nearly pleaded.

Arthur thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't hide it for ever so might as well tell him now and get it over with. It would be better than him find out later and never talking to him again, right?

"I'm sorry, but I... I..." Arthur took a deep breath and shakily let it out. "I... I lo-... I love you." He said, his voice just loud enough for the French man to catch it.

He felt Francis go stiff go stiff and waited for the harsh rejection. He never got one. Instead, he felt Francis relax after a moment. He pulled away slightly and tilted Arthur's head up. They were looking each other in the eye. He noticed was get closer and closer until their lips met and Francis kissed him. His eyes went wide and he became stiff, but soon he relaxed and hesitantly kissed the Frenchman back. After, what seemed like hours but were only minutes the two separated.

"Je t'aime trop. I love you too, my little sheep." Francis replied with a bright smile.

The Brit blushed and leaned his forehead against Francis's chest.

"Thanks, you bloody frog." Arthur replied with no malice and a small smile on his face.


End file.
